I Love U Forever
by cielfuntom69
Summary: Kisah Sebastian dan Ciel Gak pinter bikin summary


~I Love U Forever ~

 _Untuk merayakan Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day#8_

 _~_

 _~  
Disclaimer: Yana Toboso_

 _Warning: TYPO, alur berantakan, d.l.l_

 _Author: CielFuntom69_

 _ **~Present~**_

 _ **Don't Like don't read**_

Kisah cinta dua manusia yang memiliki gender yang sama, tapi disini bukan gender yang akan di bahas tapi kisah cinta unik diantara mereka yang akan kita bahas yaitu kisah cinta Ciel Phantomhive dan Sebastian Michaelis dengan keanehan kisah mereka.

.

.

.

Sebastian Michaelis pemuda berambut raven dengan sepasang iris mata yang sewarna dengan darah beserta wajah tampannya yang selalu mengumbar senyum, membuat kaum hawa bersujud bahkan kaum adam juga ada yang rela untuk menjadi uke pemuda ini.

Ciel Phantomhive pemuda berambut dark blue dengan wajah imut nan mempesona ini mempunyai sepasang iris mata heterochromia iridium* yaitu warna biru dan violet selalu cuek dan dingin pada orang disekitarnya meskipun begitu banyak orang yang menyukainya.

Dua pemuda dengan kepribadian yang berbeda ini, mulanya tidak saling kenal satu sama lainnya, namun takdir {ps: Author} mempertemukan mereka dengan cara yang datar dan klise.

.

.

.

Ciel bangun dari kasurnya dengan malas berhubung ini weekend jadi ia bisa berpacaran dengan kasurnya seharian penuh, tapi itu cuma angannya saja begitu temannya si pirang datang untuk mengganggu waktu pacarannya.

"Ciel~ temeni aku pergi ke festival yuk~" rengek teman pirangnya itu-ah- pangil dia Alois (Ps: hati-hati dia bipolar lho~/ *dilempar Alois*)

"enghh~ tidak mau ajak saja pacarmu siapa namanya Cla… Cla…. Ah Claude ya ajak saja dia," tolak Ciel yang masih menggulung(?) dibawah selimut.

Alois terdiam nampak berpikir sejenak -entah apa yang dipikirkannya itu lalu-

SETT

BRUKK

-Alois menarik paksa selimut Ciel hingga orang yang didalamnya jatuh bersamaan dengan selimut itu.

"ittai yo…. Kenapa kau menarik selimutku?!" Tanya Ciel emosi yang ditanya hanya cekikikan sendiri.

"sudahlah siap siap kita akan berangkat," Alois mendorong Ciel ke kamar mandi dan segera menutup pintu sebelum Ciel melayangkan protes.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai Ciel ditinggal oleh Alois membuat Ciel mengomel sambil mencari si pirang dan pacarnya itu.

"seharusnya aku tak usah ikut," atau "menyebalkan mereka pergi berduaan hingga melupakan ku," dan masih banyak lagi omelan lainnya hingga ia tak melihat ada orang setinggi tiang(?) didepannya sampai tabrakan pun terjadi.

"Ah maaf aku tak melihatmu," ujar Ciel kemudian berdiri meninggalkan pemuda itu (Ps: yaelah Ciel minta maafnya simple amat)

'pemuda yang aneh,' ujar pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengelilingi festival Ciel akhirnya menemukan Alois dan Claude yang sedang membeli souvenir.

"heh…. Asik pacarannya sampai melupakanku," ucap Ciel sinis dibalas senyuman kikuk dari Alois

"hehe…. Maaf deh," jawab Alois cekikikan "oh iya Ciel ini Sebastian Michaelis, Sebas ini Ciel Phantomhive."

.

.

.

Semenjak perkenalan singkat dan klise itu Sebastian dan Ciel semakin sering bertemu mungkin bisa dikatakan hampir setiap saat mereka bertemu hingga tanpa mereka sadari bahwa mereka sedang memendam rasa yang tabu.

"Ciel ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ujar Sebastian, saat ini mereka sedang berada ditaman yang menjadi tempat favorite mereka setiap pergi bersama.

"Ciel kumohon maafkan aku, aku sudah lama menahan rasa ini tapi bukannya menghilang tapi semakin kuat-" Sebastian menjeda ucapannya "-Ciel sku menyukaimu –ah- bukan yang benar aku mencintaimu." Ciel diam menunduk perutnya terasa geli seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang didalamnya sedangkan Sebastian menatap harap harap cemas takut Ciel akan membencinya, namun kecemasan Sebastian berubah menjadi senyuman begitu mendengar kalimat dari ciel "aku juga mencintaimu Sebastian."

.

.

.

Setiap pasangan pasti memiliki masalahnya sendiri begitu juga dengan pasangan SebaCiel yang memasuki kedua tahun mereka pacaran yang kadang mengalami pertengkaran kecil karena hal sepele mengingat sifat Ciel yang tsundere dan Sebastian yang protektif. "jangan memelukku disini Sebastian!, " atau "kau lama membalas pesanku dan membuatku cemas Ciel" karena hal inilah yang membuat rasa sayang diantara mereka semakin kuat dan erat satu sama lainnya.

.

.

Meskipun hubungan mereka terkesan aneh namun hubungan mereka sama seperti pasangan lainnya yang kadang cemburu, pertengkaran, kebahagiaan, semua mereka rasakan meskipun hubungan mereka tabu dimata sebagian masyarakat.

.

.

.

"Ciel ingat tidak pertama kali kita bertemu?" Tanya Sebastian Ciel mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"Di festivalkan Alois yang memperkenalkan kita," Sebastian menggeleng tanda tak setuju dengan perkataan Ciel mengenai pertemuan mereka.

"kau ingat tidak saat kau menggerutu dan menabrak orang," Ciel mengangguk "orang yang kau tabrak itu aku tau." Sebastian terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi kaget Ciel, "pertemuannya sungguh tidak elit," gumam Ciel membuat Sebastian tertawa.

.

.

.

Saat ini Ciel merasa kesal luar dalam karena Sebastian tidak menjawab telponnya bahkan pesan dari Ciel'pun tidak dibaca. Tak tahukah Sebastian bahwa saat ini Ciel merindukannya dan khawatir, berulang kali Ciel menelpon hasilnya sama saja hanya operator yang menjawab.

"tsk… kemana si mesum itu pergi awas saja nanti kalau ketemu," Ciel pergi keluar untuk menenangkan diri tapi itu niat awalnya sampai ia melihat Sebastian bersama seorang wanita.

"se…bas…ti…an," gumam Ciel lirih awalnya ia menepis semua pikiran negatifnya tapi begitu melihat mereka berciuman membuat Ciel hancur. Ciel hendak pergi tapi sialnya Sebastian melihat Ciel dan ia berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ciel dengar ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan," Sebastian berusaha untuk meraih tangan Ciel tapi segera ditepis oleh Ciel.

"maaf sudah menganggu waktumu selama ini jadi silahkan kembali kepada kekasihmu dia sudah menunggumu," Sebastian terdiam perkataan Ciel barusan secara tak langsung adalah ungkapan putus dan hal ini yang selalu Sebastian takutkan keluar dari orang yang paling dia cintai.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak kejadian pertengkaran Ciel dan Sebastian, keduanya tak pernah bertemu lagi dan ini membuat keduanya hancur Sebastian lebih sering melamun, sedangkan Ciel menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

'Aku merindukanmu Ciel/Sebastian' batin mereka'pun sering bertempur memikirkan hal ini.

"Besok tepat tiga tahun kita bersama dan tiga bulan kita berpisah," gumam Sebastian lirih seandainya dia tidak tertipu ucapan bitch itu pasti sekarang ia dan Ciel sedang tertawa bersama piker Sebastian lirih

.

.

.

Pulang dari kantornya Sebastian pergi menuju taman dimana cintanya dimulai dan berakhir ditaman itu tapi takdir sangat baik ia bertemu dengan Ciel segera ia berlari menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeluknya dengan erat seakan akan pemuda itu akan hilang jika ia melepaskan pelukkaannya.

"Ciel aku merindukanmu sungguh kejadian itu bukan keinginanku wanita itu yang menipuku, Ciel Cuma kau yang bisa mengambil hatiku sepenuhnya kumohon maafkan aku sungguh Ciel," tanpa Sebastian sadari lelehan Kristal jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, Sebastian menyadari bahwa Ciel membalas pelukkannya memeluknya semakin erat.

"Sebastian kenapa kau tak mencariku jika kau merindukkan aku?" Tanya Ciel datar tapi terdengar lirih ditelinga Sebastian.

"Aku sudah berkali kali mengunjungi apartemenmu tapi kau tak ada disana hingga membuatku putus asa," ujar Sebastian sambil memangku Ciel erat dia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan pandangan orang lain.

"Ciel I love u forever," ucap Sebastian membuat pipi Ciel merona.

"Me too Sebas."

 **OWARI**

 **NYUNYAA…. Maaafkan diku yang newbie ini dan main posting di fandom ini sekali lagi maaf ini ff pertama di ffn maaf kalo ada yang salah**

 ***= perbedaan warna mata kanan dan kiri**

 **Mohon riviewnya minna~**


End file.
